


Distraction

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Randomness, Sad, speedforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Kara is lost without Mon-el. Her family decides to get Barry to cheer her up, only to find that he is gone as well.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is currently a really sad one shot, but I had an idea for a second chapter that would make this a little less depressing. I just don't know when I'll get around to writing t, so for a while this might just be really depressing.

Kara sat in a chair at the DEO, face expressionless as she fought to stay awake. Nothing had been going right for her since Mon-el had to leave, or at least that's how it seemed. In the aftermath of the huge fight between her and Rhea, James had made her take off for a week or two, but in all that time she spent all her time as Supergirl, trying to distract herself. She had only gone home once, packing a bag full of clothes to keep at the DEO, thought she still hadn't ended up using them, remaining in her Supergirl costume at all times. 

Sleep was avoided at all costs, every time that she closed her eyes she saw Mon-el grinning at her and was reminded of what she had done to him. 

She nearly killed him. A few more minutes and she would have murdered her boyfriend, one of the best thighs that ever came into her life. She made him leave, and although he was onboard with the plan, she would never be able to forgive herself. 

She was so distracted she forgot to eat. Even with her alien metabolism racing faster than anything natural, it hardly crossed her mind. She simply wasn't hungry, even though her body was practically begging her for the nutrients. 

Kara's depression and guilt got worse and worse by the day, and her friends and family were growing concerned. It wasn't affecting her performance out in the field, but even with her Kryptonian endurance, the sleep deprivation was going to catch up with her eventually. Her loss of appetite was another thing. The way her body was burning calories she couldn't handle losing, she was becoming noticeably thinner and paler. 

One day, around a month after the big fight between Kara and Rhea, a month after Mon-el left, J'onn brought up an idea to Alex. 

They decided to Earth-1 where some of her other super friends lived, and see if they could bring Barry Allen back to their Earth to visit. He was always able to make Kara smile at least, and with any luck at all, he would be able to pull her out of her grief a little bit and at least get her to eat and sleep and begin to heal. 

Alex kept Kara distracted at the DEO, not that that was difficult, even when there were no aliens to track down Kara remained there, doing almost nothing at all, just trying not to break down. J'onn found the multiverse-traveling device in her apartment and traveled through the breech to the world of vigilantes and metahumans, landing directly in S.T.A.R. Labs. 

A speedster came running into the breech room, but one in yellow rather than red. Four people came running in after him, as fast as they could at their human speeds. Wally stood in front of Iris, Joe, Cisco, and Gypsy, all prepared to fight if their visitor happened to be a foe. 

"J'onn?" Iris asked, stepping forward. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not really. Is Barry available, just for a few days?"

The faces on all the members of Team Flash fell like rain.

"Barry's gone. He left to go into the Speedforce around a month ago," Wally informed him softly.

"Oh," J'onn stopped, his face growing even more grim than it had previously been. That certainly got rid of their plan. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anything we can do for you are Kara?" Iris asked sadly, pushing away her own emotions to help others.

"I don't think so. You remeber Mon-el?" They all nodded in confirmation. "Well in order to stop his maniac mother from taking over our Earth, she had to make a sacrifice that nearly cost him his life. He had to leave the planet, and Kara has been a wreck ever since."

"How so?"

"She won't eat, won't sleep, throws herself full time into being Supergirl and doesn't show any emotion."

"Oh, like that," Cisco muttered 

"I was hoping Barry could come over for a little bit and maybe cheer her up a little. I guess that's out of the picture now."

"I'm sorry we can't do anything. If we can ever help in any other way, come on over and let us know," Joe apologized. 

"Thank you." 

J'onn nodded to them before returning back through the breach. 

Alex was waiting impatiently for his return, and was confused when he came back alone. 

"Where's Barry?"

"He's gone. Into something they called a 'Speed Force.'"

They looked back over to where Kara was sitting, head in her hands as Winn held her in his brotherly embrace, trying to convince her to eat or sleep. 

"She'll get back there eventually," Alex said, reassuring both J'onn and herself. "Someday."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry? Maybe?   
> Was this any good? I don't really know.


End file.
